Behind the Scenes
by Ali of The Misfortune
Summary: Một tai nạn bất ngờ xảy ra đã khiến nhân duyên giữa Wicked và Gui quấn lấy nhau không rời, cho dù một trong hai muốn dứt bỏ cũng không thể, vì họ đã được định là dành cho nhau. Đằng sau mạch truyện là những sự thật ít ai biết được...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Một tai nạn bất ngờ xảy ra đã khiến nhân duyên giữa Wicked và Gui quấn lấy nhau không rời, cho dù một trong hai muốn dứt bỏ cũng không thể, vì họ đã được định là dành cho nhau. Đằng sau mạch truyện là những sự thật ít ai biết được...

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin hãy trở về nơi mình đến.

Pairing: Wicked x Gui / Trác Linh Bân x Mẫn Cư Văn.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Yu Wo / Ngự Ngã ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi. Thật ra các bạn có thể xem đây là 1/2 Prince viết lại dưới con mắt của Hủ OvO.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

Enjoy~~~

 **BEHIND THE SCENES**

Chapter 1

Đội ODD chiến thắng giải đấu, chuyện này ai ai cũng vui mừng nên tối đó sau khi về quán trọ, cả đội quyết định mở tiệc ăn thả ga, bia bọt gì cũng lôi ra chơi tất. Chính vì thế mà sáng hôm sau chỉ còn một mình Gui là đủ sức online, dù gì thì anh chàng tối hôm qua cũng gục sớm hơn người khác nên thức dậy cũng sớm hơn. Tuy bảo ăn nhậu trong The Second Life không ảnh hưởng tới ngoài đời thực, nhưng ai mà biết trong quá trình đó sẽ có gì xảy ra.

Hai chị em Prince vì mê chơi game nên bài tập chất thành đống, họ dù không muốn nhưng vẫn phải dứt ruột dành hẳn ra một ngày để hoàn thành chúng. Đừng đùa, năm học sắp tới rồi. LoliDragon….cô ấy là GM mà nhỉ, cho nên hôm qua uống say quắc cần câu quên báo cáo khiến cô bây giờ bị gọi lên kiểm điểm. Wolf-nii và chị dâu Yulian do tính chất công việc bên ngoài nên cũng không thể online được. Còn Doll… ai mà biết hiện giờ đang làm gì… Nói chung, bằng một sự trùng hợp nào đó, hôm nay cả đội ODD chỉ còn mỗi Gui có mặt.

Hỏi vì sao á?

He he… anh đã soạn xong hết giáo án và hồ sơ từ trước khi bắt đầu chơi The Second Life lận cơ. Và hiện cái tên IQ 200 ấy đang ngồi nốc rượu tự kỉ ngay giữa nhà hàng dưới bao nhiêu cặp mắt như lang như hổ từ các cô gái. Thử hỏi một người đẹp trai hiếm thấy như vậy, công thêm gượng mặt hơi đỏ do uống rượu, kèm theo cả đôi mắt mơ màng đó, chị em phụ nữ sao có thể tha cho miếng 'mồi' ngon lành như vậy chứ.

Nhưng tình trạng hiện tại là họ chỉ dám nhìn thôi, và rape anh ta trong tư tưởng chứ không thể động được. Vì chỉ cần một trong một rừng có hành động gì thì cả đám còn lại cũng sẽ lao vào giành ngay. Ôi thế thì còn đâu người đẹp nữa.

Tâm tình của chị em phụ nữ là như vậy, nhưng Gui đang ngà ngà say vẫn khờ khạo chưa cảm thấy nguy hiểm kề tận cổ mình. Cho đến khi một cô gái nhịn không nổi chạy đến chỗ anh, cố tình giả như đụng trúng thì đó là lúc chiến tranh xảy ra. Nhân tiện đây, lúc va chạm vào người Gui, cô nàng có lén thả vào bình rượu của anh một viên thuốc kích thích, đúng là 'lai giả bất thiện' mà.

Nhưng Gui với tình trạng men rượu không hề nghĩ đến chuyện đó, trước cảnh hỗn chiến của những cô gái xinh xắn, anh nâng bình lên, uống một hơi cạn sạch rồi cứ thế vô tư nhảy cửa sổ chuồn nhanh. Đùa sao, anh đã một lần nghe Prince kể về sự tích của cậu rồi, không dại gì mà ở lại đó chờ chết được, cho dù chân tay và đầu óc có hơi nặng nề nhưng cũng phải biết chạy khi còn toàn mạng chứ.

Đị đi lại lại một hồi chẳng hiểu sao lại lạc vào rừng, mà bây giờ cũng không còn sức tiếp tục nữa, Gui nặng nề ngồi phịch xuống tựa vào thân cây. Phù, mệt quá, anh đã chạy liên tục từ nãy tới giờ rồi đó, chân tay anh đang kêu gào a, rõ ràng là không nên uống nhiều chất có cồn mà, bây giờ thì cả anh cũng chẳng thể nhớ nổi lý do mình uống rượu là gì nữa.

"Nóng...nóng quá…" Gui thở hổn hển gỡ bỏ chiếc áo choàng nặng nề, lại tiếp tục mở rộng cổ áo.

Kì lạ, anh cảm thấy cơ thể mình thật nóng, vừa nóng vừa vô lực đến cả tay cũng khó mà nhấc lên được. Có phải do uống quá nhiều không? Nhưng nhớ lại thì hôm qua anh cũng uống khoảng chừng này mà có bị đâu. Phải chi Wolf-nii ở đây, có thể nhờ anh ấy giải cho.

"Hah..ư…ưm…." Bất chợt từ giữa hai cánh môi khẽ phát ra tiếng rên rỉ mị hoặc, Gui cũng bị doạ cho bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn say. Anh mở to mắt, ngậm chặt miệng, bàn tay run run đưa lên bịt lấy thật chặt.

Không thể nào, âm thành vừa rồi là anh phát ra sao?

"Hư…a…." Lại lạ những tiếng rên rỉ len ra từ kẽ môi mỏng manh. Đồng thời, anh cũng cảm nhận rõ một cỗ nhiệt lưu đang hướng xuống giữa hai chân mình, cơ thể anh lúc này còn nóng hơn khi nãy nhiều, tay chân giờ hoàn toàn không nhấc lên nổi nữa.

 _Mình…bị hạ dược sao? Từ khi nào mà…?!_

Thuốc này xem ra dược tính khá mạnh, chỉ chưa đầy nửa giờ mà chàng thi sĩ đã mềm oặt dựa vào thân cây thở dốc rên rỉ không ngừng.

"…ah…ưm…hah…" Nóng quá! Nóng quá! Anh phải làm gì đây? Nếu để lâu có khi sẽ chết mất. Nhưng hiện trong đầu anh chẳng còn gì cả, đến tầm mắt cũng bị hơi nước phủ mờ. Tay chân không thể động, càng động áo sẽ càng hở ra, nó đã xuống tới thắt lưng rồi.

Cả người Gui thấm lên tầng tầng mồ hôi. Ai đó, cứu với…..

Như đáp lại lời cầu cứu của anh, từ lùm cây phía sau phát ra những tiếng sột soạt, tiếp đó, một đôi giày liền xuất hiện rồi chợt sững lại.

"Gui…?" Giọng nói trầm ấm mang theo nỗi kinh ngạc tột độ. Người sở hữu chất giọng này chỉ có một, Wicked.

Nỗi ngạc nhiên đi qua, hắn liền vội vã chạy đến xem tình trạnh Gui. Chỉ định bụng là xem xét thôi, chẳng ngờ tay hắn lại vô tình đụng trúng vai người kia, khiến âm thanh rên rỉ bỗng lớn hơn, thậm chí còn tà mị quyến rũ hơn làm tâm Wicked rung lên một chập, đây là lần đầu trong đời hắn nghe được thứ âm thanh mềm mại này. Nhưng bản thân hắn cũng biết rõ ở thời điểm nào thì thứ tiếng này sẽ được phát ra, không khỏi bị doạ sợ ngây người.

Gui cũng chẳng khá hơn là bao, ngay khi vai bị chạm anh cảm giác luồng khí trong cơ thể còn nóng hơn nữa. Tuy không còn đủ ý thức để nhận ra người trước mặt này là ai nhưng theo bản năng anh cố gặng lời: "..ư…đừng…đừng chạm…" Tiếng nói thoát ra nhỏ như muỗi kêu, ngắt quãng từng hồi.

'BÙM'

Không biết là do ảo giác hay gì mà Wicked bỗng nghe thấy tiếng nổ ở đâu đó trong đầu mình. Đôi mắt màu tím pha lê ngấn nước đó, mái tóc mượt mà đen nhánh xoã tung dính chặt vào cơ thể người kia, còn cả…những tiếng rên rỉ gợi tình, chúng như đang lôi kéo hắn đến chiếm lấy người này. Ngay chính hắn cũng không hiểu nổi mình nữa, chẳng phải hắn yêu Prince sao? Tại sao bây giờ lại có cảm giác khi nhìn thấy Gui? Còn nữa, hắn có phải đồng tính luyến ái đâu. Nhưng đứng trước tình cảnh này…chỉ cần không ai biết là được đúng không? Bên Gui xem chừng sắp không trụ được nữa.

Do dự một lát, Wicked duỗi những ngón tay thon dài vuốt lên gò má ẩm ướt của người kia, không ngoài dự đoán liền có tiếng hít khí đáp lại. Hắn không tự chủ tiếp tục vuốt ve gương mặt ma mị đó, ngạc nhiên nhận ra âm thanh thở dốc đã dịu lại, thay vào đó là rên rỉ trầm thấp.

So với Gui vài phút trước đó còn đủ lý trỉ để cự tuyệt, anh của lúc này chẳng khác gì một miếng thạch nhũn, cả cơ thể nóng bức van cầu được giải thoát, và tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là cảm nhận từ da thịt. Vì vậy mà khi tay Wicked chạm lên gò má, anh liền dựa hẳn đầu phía đó.

Mát quá, thật dễ chịu…

Gui như chú mèo ngoan ngoãn cọ vào lòng bàn tay Wicked, từ cổ ngân lên tiếng 'hừ…hừ..' khoan khoái. Trông anh chẳng khác gì MeatBun khi được Prince xoa nựng, chỉ là thêm vào khí chất mời gọi nữa thôi.

~End Chapter 1~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Xin đừng manh động, nguyên chap sau sẽ là H mà...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Một tai nạn bất ngờ xảy ra đã khiến nhân duyên giữa Wicked và Gui quấn lấy nhau không rời, cho dù một trong hai muốn dứt bỏ cũng không thể, vì họ đã được định là dành cho nhau. Đằng sau mạch truyện là những sự thật ít ai biết được...

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin hãy trở về nơi mình đến.

Pairing: Wicked x Gui / Trác Linh Bân x Mẫn Cư Văn.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Yu Wo / Ngự Ngã ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi. Thật ra các bạn có thể xem đây là 1/2 Prince viết lại dưới con mắt của Hủ OvO.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

Enjoy~~~

 **BEHIND THE SCENES**

 _Do dự một lát, Wicked duỗi những ngón tay thon dài vuốt lên gò má ẩm ướt của người kia, không ngoài dự đoán liền có tiếng hít khí đáp lại. Hắn không tự chủ tiếp tục vuốt ve gương mặt ma mị đó, ngạc nhiên nhận ra âm thanh thở dốc đã dịu lại, thay vào đó là rên rỉ trầm thấp._

 _So với Gui vài phút trước đó còn đủ lý trỉ để cự tuyệt, anh của lúc này chẳng khác gì một miếng thạch nhũn, cả cơ thể nóng bức van cầu được giải thoát, và tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là cảm nhận từ da thịt. Vì vậy mà khi tay Wicked chạm lên gò má, anh liền dựa hẳn đầu phía đó._

 _Mát quá, thật dễ chịu…_

 _Gui như chú mèo ngoan ngoãn cọ vào lòng bàn tay Wicked, từ cổ ngân lên tiếng 'hừ…hừ..' khoan khoái. Trông anh chẳng khác gì MeatBun khi được Prince xoa nựng, chỉ là thêm vào khí chất mời gọi nữa thôi._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2

Nhưng loại dược này nếu chỉ như vậy làm sao đủ để áp chế được, chẳng bao lâu sau cỗ nhiệt lưu trong cơ thể Gui chợt bùng lên mạnh mẽ như muốn nhấn chìm anh trong biển dục vọng. Anh khóc nấc lên, hai tay choàng ôm Wicked tiến sát lại đến khi cơ ngực trần của mình ép chặt vào lớp áo người kia.

"Hah..ư…c…cứu….u…." Tiếng nức nở thảm thiết thủ thỉ bên tai Wicked làm tâm hắn nhói lên, giống như bị ai lấy mũi kim châm vào đầu ngón tay, điếng hết cả người. Trong tâm hắn dâng lên một nỗi thương cảm đối với người này, cánh tay chậm rãi đưa lên vuốt ve mái tóc đen óng mong có thể trấn an đối phương. Từ hành động và biểu cảm của Gui có thể nhận ra anh ta đã bị hạ dược, còn thủ phạm là ai thì nghĩ bằng đầu ngón chân cũng đoán ra được là vài cô gái có tâm đánh bạo rồi.

Wicked thầm thở dài, đành như vậy, hắn không thể bỏ rơi Gui trong tình trạng thế này được, nhất là khi cả hai đều đã cương lên. Nhưng sau chuyện này hắn sẽ nói sao với Prince? Sẽ dùng thái độ nào để nhìn cô ấy? ( Prince trong game tuy là nam nhưng ngoài đời là nữ nên vẫn tính là nữ nha)

"C..cứu…" Bỗng tiếng thở dốc nức nở của Gui cất lên kéo Wicked khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, hắn hoảng hồn nhận ra bờ vai mình đã ướt đẫm tự lúc nào.

 _Gui…khóc sao?_

Không phải hắn chưa từng thấy anh ta khóc, hầu như mỗi ngày luôn ấy chứ, nhưng yếu đuối thế này thì đây là lần đầu tiên. Điều đó khiến Wicked ném hết những gì vừa nghĩ ra sau đầu không do dự.

 _Chuyện đó để sau đi!_

Cánh tay còn lại của hắn đưa lên tấm lưng trần ẩm ướt, đôi môi cách một lớp tóc nhẹ nhàng thì thầm vào tai người kia:

"Shhh… Đừng khóc, ta sẽ giúp ngươi. Ngoan, đừng khóc…"

Nói đoạn, bàn tay hạ dần xuống vòng eo mảnh khảnh của Gui, chầm chậm cảm nhận làn da mịn màng ướt nước. Không biết phải dùng từ ngữ nào để diễn tả nữa, thắt lưng anh ta thật dẻo dai, vòng eo thon gọn như dán vào tay hắn không rời. Càng xoa lại càng mạnh hơn, cuối cùng từ những cái vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng đã trở thành nắn miết dữ dội, cứ mỗi lần như thế Gui lại phát ra tiếng rên rỉ ngọt lịm bên tai Wicked. Phân thân dưới lớp vải của hai người theo từng động tác va chạm với nhau tạo nên âm thanh dâm mĩ khiến người người mặt đỏ tai hồng.

"Hah…ư…không thể…chịu…được nữa…" Gui nức nở rên lên vài tiếng đứt quãng, cánh tay run run đựa lên bấu vào áo giáp của Wicked. Nhưng sức của anh bây giờ chẳng khác nào mèo cào, hoàn toàn không đủ cởi nó ra, ngược lại càng như khiêu khích hoả dục của đối phương.

Dưới hành động đó, Wicked quả thật mất dần kiên nhẫn, hắn dứt khoát một đường cởi sạch y phục trên người Gui, lạnh lùng ném sang bụi cây gần đó, chỉ để lại mỗi chiếc quần con bó sát hạ thân chàng thi sĩ hát rong. Nhìn xuống khối thân thể trần trụi dưới thân, hắn cảm giác vật nam tính của mình lại trướng thêm một vòng. Nhưng hắn vẫn chưa muốn động thủ ngay, còn phải chơi đùa thêm một chút nữa hắn mới cho anh ta được giải thoát, còn giờ thì cứ nằm đó mà them thuồng nhìn đây.

Tay Wicked từ từ đưa lên, cởi bỏ tấm áo giáp trên người, ánh mắt chăm chú theo dõi mọi cử động và biểu cảm của Gui. Anh ta cũng vậy, tầm nhìn dán chặt vào từng hành động của người kia, tâm trí giờ đây chỉ muốn được cứu thoát khỏi ngọn lửa dục vọng đang cháy khắp cơ thể. Nắm rõ được điểm này, Wicked lại càng cố ý kéo chậm động tác.

Thật lâu mới chờ được đến lúc hắn trần trụi đứng trên người Gui, anh liền vội vàng kéo tay đối phương, Wicked cũng thuận theo ngã đè lên cơ thể mảnh mai, cố ý chà sát hạ thân hai người với nhau, đôi môi lập tức ập lên cái miệng nhỏ, chặn đi những tiếng "ư…ưm…" ngọt lịm chực trào ra. Gui bị hắn hôn đến thất hồn lạc phách, chỉ có thể tuỳ đối phương hoành hành trong khoang miệng, hai tay vòng qua ôm sát tấm lưng ẩm ướt.

Khó thở quá, chàng chiến sĩ ấy như một con dã thú tham lam hôn lấy hôn để anh, giống như hận không thể nuốt trọn anh vào người vậy. Lúc Gui sắp đến cực hạn thì Wicked mới chịu rời khỏi làn môi sưng húp ấy. Hắn thở dốc không ngừng, nhưng không vì thế mà dừng lại, tay hắn dời xuống, một đường kéo xuống lá chắn cuối cùng của người kia.

Thân thể bỗng tiếp xúc với không khí mát lạnh, Gui không tự chủ rùng mình một cái, cảm giác phơi bày nơi tư mật của mình như thế này quá xa lạ đối với anh. Anh nghĩ muốn che lại nơi ấy. Nhưng Wicked đã nhanh hơn một bước, hắn một tay chế ngự hai cổ tay anh trên đỉnh đầu, tay còn lại hướng thẳng cúc huyệt nhỏ nhắn, xoa xoa vài cái liền đi vào.

"Hah! Đau…..dừng!..." Nước mắt dần tạo thành dưới hàng mi đen bóng. Chỗ đó….chính anh còn chưa từng chạm quạ, lúc này lại bị một kẻ không quen không biết xâm phạm….

Thêm một ngón nữa sáp nhập, kiên nhẫn nới rộng nơi sâu kín bên trong. Đau quá, Gui không ngờ lại đau đến vậy, dị vật bên trong không ngừng kéo dãn, chà sát nội vách tường mẫn cảm xung quanh. Chợt tay Wicked lướt qua nơi nào đó khiến một tầng khoái cảm mãnh liệt đánh úp lại toàn bộ cảm giác đau đớn khi trước.

"Aa!..."

"Là nơi này sao?"

Móng tay Gui bấu vào lưng Wicked trả lời câu hỏi của hắn. Thì thầm bên tai người kia những lời trấn an vô nghĩa, hơi nóng phả vào vành tai đỏ ửng đánh cắp tiếng rên rỉ khẽ khàng từ chàng thi sĩ, Wicked hài lòng cong khoé môi. Từ khi nào ý định ban đầu của hắn đã chuyển sang hướng khác? Wicked chẳng rõ và cũng không cần tìm hiểu đáp án làm chi, bởi kì lạ thay, tại thời khắc này tâm trí hắn chỉ có viễn cảnh Gui khóc lóc cầu xin dưới thân mình.

Ngón tay liền rút khỏi hậu huyệt, Wicked thoả mãn thay thế chúng bằng cự vật đã trướng đau của mình. Nhưng không nhanh thế chứ, hắn còn muốn hành hạ tên này một vài giây nữa.

"Cầu xin đi!" Lời nói phả xuống trái táo Adam mẫn cảm.

"…"

"Ta chưa nghe rõ, lớn hơn một chút nào."

"L…Làm ơn…" Từng chữ một như thoát ra từ kẽ răng, dù đầu óc đã mụ mị đến mức không phân biệt được người phía trên mình là ai, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi anh không nhận ra sự việc sẽ tiến triển theo chiều hướng nào. Mong ước của anh lúc này chỉ là muốn chuyện này nhanh nhanh qua đi, sau đó khi tỉnh lại, anh sẽ nghĩ đây chỉ là một giấc mơ, đúng vậy, chỉ là một giấc mơ….

"Rất tốt."

Câu chưa dứt, Wicked đã dồn sức thúc vào thật sâu, chỉ hận không thể phá hỏng cơ thể bên dưới.

"Aaaaa!"

~End chapter 2~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Xin đừng giết mình vì cắt ngay khúc này a chỉ là vì không đủ máu để viết tiếp nữa... TT^TT

Bên cạnh đó :D Phải nói là mình rất cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc fic này của mình, đặc biệt cảm ơn bạn Seraphina vì đã review động viên ^^

Mình xin hứa 100% là sẽ không drop bất cứ fic nào mình viết ra :3 nên các bạn cứ an tâm ;) 3 ^^

Hẹn gặp lại ở chap sau nha ^^

With Love~~~~~~~


End file.
